


You're in Love

by Youngslae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancer AU, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngslae/pseuds/Youngslae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noon sun pierced the floor-to-ceiling windows, casting a halo around the contour of his figure and his blonde hair swayed like golden wisps. A soft orange glow blended into the shadows around the edges where the sun didn't hit directly. The sight stirred something deep within Tony’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this chapter is called "Without" by Years & Years: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32u6MP-yZqk
> 
> I recommend listening to their album Communion and loving Olly Alexander! :)
> 
> P.S. I know nothing about dancing or how studios work.

            Tony leaned over the barre, stretching his oblique muscles for a few seconds. A dull soreness spread across his right shoulder at the pull of his overworked muscles. He knew he shouldn't have practiced so strenuously yesterday since the last time he was able to dance had been weeks ago, the time it took for his injury to fully heal. Tony was relieved when the pain in his shoulder was finally gone so he could get back to the familiar smell of the hardwood floors and the peace he felt when he danced alone.

            

             Within a few minutes, the silence was unsettled by a sudden slow beat resonating from the room next door. Tony stopped and thought in confusion. The studio should be completely empty today with no classes or anyone scheduling any rehearsals. It could be another instructor practicing a few routines. Tony slipped into the corridor, the music growing into a muted bass.

             

             “ _You're the first one, you're the champion. You're the tall one, you’re the halcyon._ ” The singer’s soft voice flowed through the crack of the open door.

             

             Tony peeked into the practice room, immediately screeching to a halt like he had walked into a pole. It really felt like he had as the breath was knocked out of his windpipe. He tried to choke down a wheeze, eyes focusing only on the sight before him. In the center of the dance floor was a man, a man who looked like he was chiseled from marble and belonged in the Louvre. He was completely shirtless and Tony tossed around the prospect of a no-shirt-no-entry policy being enforced for the sake of his own heart. His eyes trailed from the man’s short blonde hair, down his strong jawline, across his broad chest leading to a chiseled v, and down to the black tights outlining every curve and bulge of muscle under the man’s waist. They tensed and corded with every motion of his body.

             

             A wireless speaker sat in front of the mirrors, a young man’s voice echoing through the room. “ _You don't belong to me, you're too far away. And everything falls apart_ _when I try to say…_ ” The man’s limbs shifted in quick, fluid movements. Tony wondered how such a large, muscular body could move in such a way as a graceful gazelle.

             

             The noon sun pierced the floor-to-ceiling windows, casting a halo around the contour of his figure and his blonde hair swayed like golden wisps. A soft orange glow blended into the shadows around the edges where the sun didn't hit directly. The sight stirred something deep within Tony’s chest.

             

             “ _You're in love, in love without me. So close your heart, you'll never find me. Oh, you can hate me now…_ ” The dancer propelled into a perfect calypso jump, landing in an arabesque position. His flexibility brought a few indecent thoughts to Tony’s mind. The blond continued spinning in fouretté turns throughout the transitional bridge before stretching his leg out in a 90 degree angle. He had his eyes closed the entire time, too focused to be aware of Tony’s presence.

             

             The dark-haired man watched the dancer without looking away for even a second. “ _You can count the bones, you can make it worse. How could I have known you're a_ _universe? Follow the marks you left, feel the undertow._   _The boy that you thought you knew, he's so hard to hold._ ” This time, Tony could feel the raw emotion being expressed by the man’s dancing. His perfect brows were furrowed slightly and his jaw was sharply set. At the end of the verse, the blond leaned back in an attitude, head tilted all the way back before opening his eyes and looking upside-down directly into Tony’s brown ones.

             

             The two stood frozen in their positions for a few tense moments. Tony was surprised, not realizing the door had opened completely, but it was mostly due to the blond’s striking blue eyes. They were as blue as the forget-me-nots in Tony’s garden. The dancer was equally shocked, slowly turning into a normal human position and pausing the music with his phone. Tony had tuned out the song once their eyes met, realizing a bit too late that he had tuned the other’s voice out as well. He watched those pink, full lips move like he was in a trance.

            

             “...ello? Hey, are you alright?” His voice slowly returned to Tony’s ears and it was suddenly the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

            

             Tony shook his head to clear out the fog. “Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine,” the older stuttered out. The smile he was returned with almost blinded him.

             

             “My name’s Steve. Steve Rogers.”

            

             “You're ah, a lovely dancer, Steve” Tony couldn't help rolling the name around on his tongue.

            

             The blond winced, sucking air between his perfect teeth. “How much of that did you see?”

            

             “Not much, don't worry,” Tony lied for the purpose of consolation. “I come to the studio to enjoy the peace and dance in silence as well. I thought nobody would be here besides me, you know, according to the schedule.”

            

             “Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that this was the closest studio to my apartment and all I wanted to do was check if I could sign up. The woman at the desk said I could go ahead and try out the practice room first.”

           

             Tony stared at the Steve's face as it dawned on him. He groaned internally. _Pepper, you little, conniving...There's no free 1-day trial! You knew I was still here so you_ _thought you could play a little game of matchmaker? You will get a stern talking to once I take care of this...beautiful unearthly being._ “Right, of course. How do you like it so far?”

 

             “It's great. Spacious and floors are sprung. Nice view and also very clean. Best studio I've ever been to. And I heard it's famous; all the pro dancers learned at this place.”

             

             “Well thanks, I try to keep it pretty well-maintained.”

             

             The man’s eyes widened. “Wait, you're the owner? You're _the_ Tony Stark?”

             

             The owner smiled warmly. “The one and only.”

             

             “You're an amazing choreographer, you know that? I can't believe I'm in your studio right now.” Steve shook Tony’s hand firmly while smiling and bouncing like a giddy puppy. Tony’s heart throbbed as a blush crept up his neck.

            

             “Would you care for a dance, Sir Steven Rogers?” Tony asked in an English accent with all seriousness. He bowed, extending his hand.

            

             “Why, if you in _sist_ Sir Anthony Stark,” Steve answered right back in a faux-English accent. They giggled before he took Tony’s hand and put the music back on.

            

 _"Oh, you'll keep shivering into the night. I can let you hold me."_ Tony held onto Steve’s waist as Steve grasped Tony’s shoulder, their other hands clasped. " _And tell each_ _other that we might survive. If we can keep it going. Ohh..."_ They stared intensely into each other's eyes as they moved along, waltzing in a circle across the wooden floor.

            

 _"You're in love, in love without me."_ Steve spun Tony in place, Tony falling back onto Steve’s strong arm. When he sprang back upright, their faces were inches apart. " _So_ _close your heart, you'll never find me."_ They pulled apart to their respective sides , fingers laced in the middle. " _Oh, you can hate me now._ _Cause I'll be gone."_ Steve spun towards the shorter dancer, stopping with his back against Tony’s chest." _And I'll be with you or without._ " He leaned down to press his damp forehead against the brunette’s. " _And I'll be_ _with you or without."_ They both drew ragged breaths as they smiled widely, holding onto each other for as long as they could. Tony wouldn't be forgetting those blue eyes anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I ever published. Please tell me what you think and if there are any errors!


End file.
